We'll Get Them
by SweeneysBloodyRazor
Summary: Emma is upset about her lack of TV time so Paige comes up with a plan to cheer her up. Fluffy one-shot, requested by Vampirenickcage


"Hey babe" Paige called as she closed the door behind her, locking it before tossing her keys on the table. It still felt strange coming home knowing her girlfriend would be there, but it was a good kind of strange. She kicked her shoes off and made her way to their bedroom.

"Hey sweetie, you were awesome tonight" Emma said, quickly wiping away a tear and forcing a smile from where she was sat up in bed, the room completely dark except for the light from the TV on the wall. She'd just watched that night's Raw and the fact she hadn't appeared anywhere for so long was starting to get to her. But she wanted to show Paige support, so she tried to focus on doing just that. She just hoped the dark had covered her face enough for the other girl not to notice.

Paige frowned slightly, picking up on the flat tone of Emma's voice. "Thanks, I'll just get ready for bed then I'll join you, yeah?"

"Of course" Emma answered, smiling properly at the thought of cuddling up with her loved one. Paige grabbed her pajamas off her side of the bed, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Emma's lips before going into the bathroom. Emma picked the TV remote up and flicked around the channels for a few minutes, finally settling on re-runs of Prison Break just as Paige came back and sat down next to her.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" Paige asked, pulling the covers up over her legs and wrapping an arm round Emma's shoulders. "And don't say nothing, I can tell by your voice that there's something."

Emma sighed and nestled her head into Paige's neck. "I just...I miss work. I know I still train and stuff, but it feels like forever since I had a proper match. And watching tonight just upset me a bit."

"Aw Em, why didn't you tell me before? You don't have to watch me."

"Because I want to be supportive of you and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't even cheer you on?" Emma asked, her voice cracking.

Paige wrapped her other arm around Emma and held her tight. "Shh...babe, I know I have your support and I know you're always cheering for me. Please don't upset yourself like this over me, I can't stand seeing you this way and knowing I'm part of the cause."

Emma sniffed, her arms also wrapped tight around Paige and her head still buried in her neck. "It's not just that...Nikki and Brie invited me out for lunch with them earlier and the whole time they talked about work. I asked them to stop but they just kinda ignored it. It made me feel so left out."

"Then I'll get 'em" Paige clenched her jaw, her short temper flaring up inside her. How dare anyone make her girlfriend feel that way? Already building up a rant inside her head, she suddenly remembered how much Emma hated conflict and sighed. As much as she wanted to yell and defend the girl she loved, she knew she'd have to take a different path with this one, a funnier one to cheer Emma up. All of a sudden it hit her. "Actually, we'll get em."

"We will?" Emma asked, sitting back up.

"We will" Paige confirmed as she carefully dried away Emma's tears with her thumbs, dropping a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "Know how you love pranks? Well we're gonna prank the shit out of 'em all."

Emma giggled. "I thought you'd just go full on Ram-Paige."

"Normally yeah, but see my Emmazing girlfriend wouldn't like that very much."

The australian giggled again. "Thank you" she said, looking up into Paige's eyes.

"Anything for you" Paige stated. "Now let's get some sleep, can't be evil with no energy."

Emma switched the TV off and they both laid down and snuggled up to each other. "And don't worry about work, you'll be back dancing idiotically on people's screens before you know it. I promise" Paige whispered, making a mental note to have a discussion with Stephanie McMahon. There was only so much yelling she could hold in and what she wanted to say to that woman had to be let out.

"Thank you, I love you so much" Emma whispered back.

"I love you too, sweet dreams babe."

-*The next day*-

"Paige, are we really gonna do this?" Emma asked, laughing as she looked down at the growing pile of water balloons on the locker room floor in front of them.

"Bet your cute little arse we are" Paige replied, tying a knot in the last balloon and sitting it down on the pile. "Ok, let's get these outside and hide. We can chase them in here with them then..." she cut off laughing "well, they'll see."

They both carried out the balloons, about 15 in total, and hid behind the equipment cases in the hallway outside the locker room. There they waited until they heard voices approaching. It was the Bellas, as expected. "Ready...go" Paige mouthed, and at that they both stood up and started launching water balloons at the twins.

Nikki squealed as one hit her right in the head and grabbed Brie, trying to use her as a shield against the attack. But Brie wasn't having any of it. "Get off me, Nikki" she yelled as they ran towards the locker room, more balloons exploding on both of their backs. Paige cackled loudly as one finally hit Brie's head, following Emma to go get a closer look at their mischief.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH" the twins screamed in unison. Upon opening the door, two buckets of flour had fallen onto their heads, sticking to the water already there. "WHO DID THIS?" Nikki yelled. Emma and Paige stood behind them, leant against the wall laughing. Emma couldn't even form words and Paige's face was bright red, her hand on her stomach as she doubled over.

"That would be us" Emma finally got out before cracking up again.

"Really? You think this is FUNNY? It's fucking immature" Brie said angrily, trying to shake some of the flour off her wet body but having no luck.

"I personally wanted to do far worse, but Em stopped me and we went soft on you. Consider it a warning to not make my girlfriend feel like shit again" Paige warned, regaining her composure and becoming serious.

Nikki looked down, clearly having put together what had happened at lunch. "Look, we're sorry ok? But you didn't have to mess our hair up like this!"

Paige took a step forward. "I'll mess your face up next time, got it?"

The twins looked at each other nervously before walking up to Emma. "We're sorry, it won't happen again" Brie said.

"It's fine" Emma answered. "But seriously, shower before I hug you." She started laughing again and Paige cackled once more. Nikki shook her head and both Bellas went through to the showers.

"Oh and by the way" Paige called after them "you're cleaning this shit up."

Emma grabbed hold of Paige and kissed her hard, biting her bottom lip then pulling away. "Thank you, I needed that."

Paige licked her lips and grinned. "Twas pretty funny, their faces were priceless. And it made you happy, that's all I want."

"You're so cute Mrs Tough Anti-Diva" Emma teased, slapping Paige's ass. "Now let's go home."

"Home...I really like that" Paige said quietly, taking Emma's hand and lacing their fingers together.


End file.
